SINFUL ROMANTICIST: the Pride fallen
by DIETren
Summary: sequel to Sinful Romanticist. This one stars Neji! Everything from his view. HE has to deal with his cousin coming over. And what happens when Sasuke and Naruto's relationship has a sight cut in the wire.
1. Chapter 1

Sinful Egotist

Sinful Egotist

**Ok this is the sequel to**_** Sinful Romanist **_**so if you want to understand this one please read the first one, that way things will make sense. Thanx 4 ur support. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. O.o!**

Thousand of people were cheering; sweat covered my face as I concentrated. The music was consuming but even though I wanted to drift I needed to keep the beat. I wasn't in the mood for the concert but it wasn't my choice to complain. Who'd have known I'd get dumped the night before and look like a chump doing it. Sakura, Naruto calls her bubblegum girl, I think she's more like hard salt water taffy, looks good but is tasteless. I was dating her; I thought she was adorable, 'Why not give her a try?' I was left ripped in two. She chewed me up and spat me out without remorse, and to think I had grown attached. I'd do anything for her yet on a date she gets drunk, kisses a girl and dumps me all together. "You're so dry it's nauseating, I can't believe I leaned on you. Man I was so stupid. Stupid Sasuke… Naruto's little boy toy. Neji I hate you and I never liked you… thanks for the party of a life time." She had cussed and rolled her eyes at me while laughing. I fell off my throne that I was so happy to have and shoved back into the idea of never dating again, I was used; I guess she really never got over the idea of Naruto stealing Sasuke from her. Then again if Sasuke was always gay he would never look at Sakura anyway and only end up with some other guy in the end. I was the free ride to naïve to see the truth and she broke me. As the last ear splitting note was hit I breathed in dry crisp air and swiped my black hair off my face. "Thank you!!" Yelled Sasuke. "That is all!!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and gave the 'rock on sign' while the crowd cheered for an encore. Sakura raised her hands; base in one … I stayed hidden as the drummer. Usually I enjoyed the attention but today was different, I hated it! I wanted to melt away, yet people can't just melt away can we? Behind the stage, Naruto and Sasuke were acting like idiot's again, wooting and jumping in the air. Naruto chugged a bit of liquor. Sasuke took the bottle from him, "You've had enough."

"Awwww…" Naruto tried to grab the bottle, "Sasuke don't be a poor sport!"

"Hmf!" Sasuke scowled only to be pulled into a kiss by an aggressive blonde.

Lucky Naruto, Lucky Sasuke, they got to be happy, they got each other, I'd admit I was jealous.

"Eeeww!" Sakura glared at the smooching boys. "Knock it off! Not all of us want to see your gay show!"

'What about you're show?' I wanted to spat at her but my pride wouldn't let me fall to that level so I kept my mouth shut.

"Yo! Neji!" Naruto's face was suddenly inches from mine, "You ok? Did you drink too much?" He looked at the can I was holding and laughed. "You haven't drunk anything. Where's the party king we know? We just got a record deal!"

"Ah…" I really wasn't in the mood and I was trying desperately to stop myself from twitching.

"Our destiny is now heading in a forward direction, lets keep it that way, Right team!?" Naruto tried to impersonate me. "Hellooooo… Earth to Hyuuga!!"

"I'm here blockhead." I grimaced. "I'm just tired. Didn't get any rest all night."

"Huh? Really? Why?" Naruto sat beside me.

"Grrr…" 'Why did he need to be annoying now' I asked myself.

"Naruto!" Sasuke looked at him, "Neji's not up to par, dope, leave him alone.

"Sasuke, you're mean!" Naruto pouted to his lover.

"Hmf…" Sasuke drank from a glass he was holding.

"I'm taking off." I said standing.

"Huh? Already!" Naruto sulked wrapping his arms around Sasuke; a hickey was on his neck. Sasuke looked at me unconcerned unlike his Uke.

"Get a good rest." He smirked.

"I will." I turned to leave.

"Sasuke!!"

"What?"

"Can we play tonight-?" I heard Naruto.

Sakura cut in, "You guys are sick!" The things you hear when you walk away….

Truth be told I didn't sleep because we had to pick up my cousin, she happens to be staying over for the week. I haven't yet met her for I fell asleep in the car and awoke in my bedroom.

"I'm home!" I called slightly; I didn't want to wake anyone.

"W-welcome home." I heard a faint unfamiliar voice. I looked to see a girl in a purple night gowned holding a glass of milk. 'Man she was cute! Who was she?' "Welcome home cousin Neji" she smiled.

"…Ah…" I removed my shoes and walked toward her. "Your?"

"Ah! H-hinata Hyuuga." She blushed, "Nice to meet you."

"Why are you still up?" I asked it was past midnight.

"I couldn't sleep." She gestured to the glass of milk.

"I see well off to bed!" I gave her a little push. Why? Who knows? Brotherly instinct I guess. It just seemed I was responsible for her now that she was here.

"Cousin Neji." She looked at me.

"You can just call me Neji you know." I looked out the window. "Oh!"

"Ah? What is it?"

"I left my drumsticks at the stage, Shoot." Man could my day get any worse?

"Ummm… You want to go look at the stars on the front porch?" Hinata cut in. "They're pretty bright tonight."

"Hmm…" I raised an eyebrow, stars? "Sigh, Why not?"

Xxx

"S-Sasuke… You're being to…Haaa-rsh!"

"Shhh...Naruto I'll be gentler."

"You better be, I need to walk somewhat tomorrow!" Naruto laughed.

"True…" Sasuke kissed him. "Or we could go three rounds and play hooky."

"B-But… Aaahh!"

"Just be quite and enjoy…"

"R-right… Mhhhnnn… ahhh."


	2. Chapter 2

"The morning was a rocky start for me; I stayed up to late with Hinata. Man could she talk when she wanted to. Quite as hell but she had some interesting facts that's for sure. She didn't have a lot of confidence but it was there and at moment it showed. I got dressed, wiped out on one of my spare drumsticks that was on the floor and cussed. I grabbed so toast, quick, easy, practical and looked at the clock. It was still early, if I headed over to the 'Centre' the place where we practiced, I could relax a bit there before the wired ones came. I looked in the mirror; I was disgusted, my hair was a static mess, knots buried deep at my roots. I grabbed my spare drumsticks and hairbrush, ponytail around my wrist I walked out the door only to be tripped. I fell flat on my face, I wanted to scream so loud, how long was my bad luck going to last? I turned to see what I tripped on. It was hinata, who was sitting on the porch, Right… in… front… of … the …DOOR!

"G-Good Morning N-Neji!" She had her hands covering her head.

"You know sitting in front of the door is." I glared, "STUPID! Why don't you just move a little out of the way?" I picked up my drumsticks and hairbrush.

"I'm sorry." She was red with embarrassment. "Um… where are you off to?"

"Me?" I looked at her. "Practice. You want to come? It's horribly boring but you might enjoy it." She nodded and I lead her to the 'Centre' all the while brushing my hair, A hundred strokes for perfection, yeah it was a challenge, now it's a bad habit. The 'Centre' was empty when we reached it I took a spot in a big old arm chair. "Take a seat Hinata."

She sat next to me, I wanted to hug her so bad, and she was so cute! She twiddled her fingers and was ridged, obviously in a nervous state. "You can relax, the furniture won't bite. The tards are going to take a while to get here so chill." I can't believe I used the word 'chill' where was my righteous brain going? It was so automatic, I never say stuff like that though, and she's seen more of my bad side than my superiority.

"Well wadda ya know Neji's Early as usual and he brought a girly!" Naruto Appeared, with a goofy carless grin on his face.

"So he did." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura entered looking at Hinata with a bit of interest. I glared at her instantly; she smiled at me and introduced herself to Hinata, smiling all the while.

"Neji, are you better today?" Naruto Smiled at me. "And who's the cutie?"

"I'm fine." I brushed Naruto's hand off my shoulder that he had rested on it. "This is my Cousin Hinata; she's staying for a week."

"Cool!" Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Hey, hey, my name's Uzumaki Naruto! Have you heard the band called XO ROMANSEQUE? Heh… Weird name no?"

"I-I've heard the music from the Bitter tales disc…" Hinata blushed.

"Sweet! Another fan!" Naruto grinned.

"Ah…?" I saw that go over Hinata's head.

"Hinata, that's the name of our band." I informed her.

"Ne! What's you're favorite song?" Naruto ignored everyone but her. I could see Sasuke getting a grey cloud over him. He seemed ready to throw the mic in his hand at the back of Naruto's head.

"Um… well…" Hinata thought about it. "Peaches."

"Peaches?! That one's a little angst isn't it?" Naruto smiled.

"I like the tune it's not as hardcore as your other ones." Hinata pointed out. "Pulls it's the first one I heard…with my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?! You're a lucky girl, hope he treats you right!" Naruto Grinned at me and Sasuke, Sakura left to get drinks.

"Do you have a girl friend Naruto?" Hinata asked. I slapped my head hard against my hand.

"Yup right over there." Naruto pointed to Sasuke. "Hi Sugar!!" Sasuke snapped, he threw the mic he was holding right at Naruto's head. "Ouch!"

Hinata's eyes were like saucers, "N-Naruto?"

"Sasuke! That hurt!" Naruto went over to Sasuke and hugged him. "Jeeze you're always so harsh even in bed."

"Hinata are you ok?" I asked.

"Ehhhh…. I'll manage."

"Ah well I got to go talk to a higher up, so can we practice later?" Naruto took off.

"I'm going home for now."

"Sure go." I stated. As everyone took there leave I smiled at Hinata, "Told ya it would be boring."

Xxx

"Sasuke I'm home." Naruto walked into his house to see the light's all off, it had been a few months since they started dating and Sasuke decided to come live with him. Naruto was surprised at first but he loved being with Sasuke all the time. He was kind of tired today and not feeling that great, actually he was feeling horrible. He's always had problems with girls being all over him, and wanting to date him. Then they got into the major music business and they had to pronounce themselves gay, no big deal, till guys started hitting on him. No matter how many times he said he had a lover and was true to him they would insist one night wouldn't hurt. Well today turned for the worst, he was to meet this big time dude in charge of the music cd production and it seems making them big wasn't his only intention. Orochimaru, a damn pervert if he ever met one, wanted his body, but that about sums it up. He was talking to him in his office... "Uzumaki, your bands cd has been a big hit."

"Well that's awesome… hehee." Naruto grabbed a mint from Mr. Orochimaru's desk.

"So I must ask, how's your relationship with Uchiha?"

"Why? I love him, he loves me, we do dirty and we like it!"

"I see just making sure, if you guys were to break up, it would be better publicity yet at the same time you attract a good crowd."

"…Right"

"I'm just saying would you like to make your music sell better?"

"Hell ya!"

"I can make it happen." Orochimaru leaned closer to his face. "On one condition."

"W-what?" he backed away a bit.

Then Orochimaru leaned over and kissed him, he tried to get away but it was futile, Orochimaru had him in a tight hug and he couldn't get his arms loose.

"You can break up with your little boy toy and get yourself a good girlfriend." He smiled.

"Yet you say that while kissing me." I growled.

"I'm just giving you a reason to leave him by being tainted." He grinned. What happened after that was too horrible. It gave him shivers just thinking about it, he wished Sasuke had came with him. He turned on the lights and looked around Sasuke must have been out. He leaned against the wall, and sunk to his knees. Slowly he cried a bit it stung his cheeks and hurt his chest. "I need to pull myself together. Before Sasuke gets home." He rushed to the shower, grabbing a clean set of clothes on the way. The warm water felt nice on his body, he picked up the bar of soap. "Dirty… Crap I'm dirty! I got to clean myself!" He scrubbed himself, and rinsed, "Still not clean enough…" Yet again he raised the soap to his skin. "Still… still." He scrubbed himself raw and rinsed off. He got out and dressed, sobbing lightly, "Shit man this is so fucked up! I fucking hate this! Why? God damn Pervert. I'm tainted by another man, Fuck! Fuck!" He kicked the wall hurting his foot. "Fuck, Sasuke…" He leaned his head on his knee, "I need you… Crying won't get me anywhere." Naruto walked to the kitchen and was about to warm up some ginger beef leftovers when the door opened. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah you dope." Sasuke entered smiling, "I got us ice-cream."

"Really?" He ran over to the raven and took the bag he was holding. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah fairly but it was lonely without you." Sasuke reached over to hug him. 'Dirty…' he thought.

"Ah! I got leftovers cooking." He ignored Sasuke's outreached hands. "It might burn; I'm going to go check it." He smiled as purely as he could so Sasuke wouldn't figure it out.

"Yeah you better." Sasuke grimaced watching his boy saunter off.

Xxx

"Hinata!" I called for my cousin who had brightened up the last four days. He was so thankful for that. "Have an ice cream."

"Thanks Neji." She accepted it from him.

"God you're cute." He blurted out.

Hinata blushed out of embarrassment. "Thanks. So Neji do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me?" I shook my head. "No I'm too stuck up. I sit to high. Technically I'm a bore to."

"Really? Well you do act like a robot when you're with your friends." She pointed out.

"A robot?"

"Yeah you're stuck to a routine it seems."

"I see…" He laughed. "Yeah I feel a little bit like I have to do my 100 best 24/7 or else I can't live with myself. I like things to get done and see how much I can accomplish."

"Someone will admire that…" She grinned.

"I gave up dating." I pretended to sulk.

"Well that sucks for you then! I love Kiba but I had three boyfriends before him." She recalled.

"You're crazy." My brows furrowed.

"No some of us aren't lucky enough to have one love and get them off the bat it's reality."  
"Destiny"

"What?"

"It's destiny."

"…" she blinked,"If you say so."


End file.
